


Nurse Joy's inner desires and Yellow's loss of innocence

by Floralyn



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floralyn/pseuds/Floralyn
Summary: Yellow is a young, 10 year old girl on her Pokemon adventure when she falls into a river and hurts her ankle and is forced to go to the Pokemon centre in order to get helpNurse Joy is a 22 year old lady that has long tried to restrain her desires for younger girls, but eventually lets herself go upon becoming a nurse and being presented with so many cute girls to have her way with.
Kudos: 20





	Nurse Joy's inner desires and Yellow's loss of innocence

**Author's Note:**

> -First ever work on here and I'm new to writing in general, so apologies for anything that's a bit rough. Please do give me your feedback and criticisms! I hope to make this into more chapters possibly. I hope you all enjoy it! ^.^
> 
> (Yellow is best Pokegirl) <3

I was so sore...  
  
I rested on the hospital bed, my long blonde hair flowing freely down my back in a ponytail, my oversized straw hat close by my head. I'd come here after injuring my ankle on a river bank that had collapsed and I was soaked too. My wet clothes were draped over the wooden chair that I'd pulled away from the desk and I now wore a simple hospital gown with a dry pair of white panties on. An open window streamed in a warm, dry breeze and radiant sunshine that shied away all my shivers. Gently-coloured pink curtains fluttered in the lazy breeze of the afternoon. Steam flowed from a hot cup of tea which Nurse Joy had prepared for me. I had already sipped some of it but found the taste a bit off.  
  
  
I was waiting for Nurse Joy to come to my room and check on my ankle injury. Nurse Joy seemed polite and concerned, offering me a room to stay in for a few days while I rested which I graciously accepted. I was nervous to have an adult so close and private like this though. I kept my hat very close at hand for when Nurse Joy would knock at the door; I felt very uncomfortable letting anyone know that I was actually a girl, even somebody as sweet as Nurse Joy, and my long hair would be a dead-giveaway. For that reason too, I hid my panties in my backpack.   
  
I twiddled my thumbs in nervous anticipation as I lied there on the bed, looking out at the curtains for relief from my thoughts. A few minutes later, I was jolted from my thoughts by a soft patter of knocks which I had come to expect. I got up, quickly put on my hat, hiding my long ponytail within it, hopped off the bed and slowly walked down the hall in my room to the door, careful not to injure my ankle more and opened it  
  
"Hello there, Yellow! I hope you're well" said Nurse Joy with her usual uplifting smile and cheerful voice  
  
"Oh, thank you, I am!" I said with a smile I put on to hide my nervousness.  
  
Nurse Joy came in with a bag of all sorts of tools I'd never seen before on a tray in her hands. She brought them over to the desk by my bed before going back to the door and shutting it, the faint sound of it being locked I could hear. I was confused as to why she'd do that, but I didn't think too much about it and went to sit down on the bed. I was feeling a bit weak anyways, it must have been from my hurt ankle.   
  
Nurse joy brought out the chair and had me sit at the end of the bed.  
  
"Alright, please raise your injured foot for me" She politely asked.  
  
I slowly raised my leg for her. Not being used to wearing anything but shorts or pants I blushed when I realized I must have been showing too much of myself to her and tried to lower my leg but Nurse Joy grabbed and held gently, but with unyielding firmness to my leg   
  
"No no, I need it up here in order to properly see what's wrong with your ankle, Yellow, so please keep it up there" She held her gentle smile while saying that. I calmed down a little bit, but continued to squirm about anxiously, tugging at the gown in a futile effort to keep her from seeing.  
  
I blushed and looked away as she continued, her hands gently rubbing my ankle and foot. They felt as soft as silk, but slowly her hands started to trail up past my ankle. I tried to keep quiet, but eventually I broke and loudly said  
  
"Please stop. no further! I'm not hurt up there" and I tried to push her hands away with my own, but I felt even weaker now and my push had no effect.  
  
"Ahh, so the tea is starting to take effect I see" Nurse Joy gleefully said with her smile now tinged with lust. "I'm sorry to say yellow, but I can't help myself around cute girls and from the moment you stepped into this Pokecentre, I suspected you were a girl, now how about we confirm it?"   
  
"N-no...this isn't right! I'm a boy, I swear. Plea-please stop this"  
  
Nurse Joy lightly pushed me onto my back on the bed as she looked up my gown and spread both of my legs with her hands. She slowly slid my gown up past my knees and moved one of her hands into my gown. I squirmed what little I could before I felt her soft index finger rubbing gently against my white panties, her pink nail poking ever so slightly into me.  
  
"Teehee, you can't fool me" said Nurse Joy, her excitement not masked at all by this point. "I'm so glad my hunch was right, cute, young tomboys like you are my favourite"  
  
I started to cry softly, my identity having been revealed like this, and Nurse Joy touching me strangely was too much for me to handle. Nurse Joy slid up my gown the rest of the way, fully revealing my panties and my true identity as a female. She then got up onto the bed and on top of me and looked me deep in the eyes.   
  
"Have you ever kissed anyone before?" She asked with great interest  
  
"N...n-no" I stuttered out with tears in my eyes.  
  
"Oh that makes me so happy...I can't wait to make you *all* mine" she said before closing her eyes and kissing me right on the lips  
  
She...she kissed me on my lips?! This was crazy, her silken smooth, pink lips pushed against my own and then I felt it...something slimy. Her tongue! Nurse Joy's tongue pushed incessantly against my lips, trying to force it's way in before it eventually succeeded. I felt a cascade of sensation as her tongue took full control over my mouth, rolling around with my own unwilling tongue and invading every corner of my small mouth. She broke the kiss with a small trail of saliva connecting our mouths before she dribbled more of her saliva straight into my mouth  
  
"Yuck.." I tried to cough her saliva out, but Nurse Joy rushed in and invaded my mouth again with her kisses, forbidding me from spitting it out. She briefly broke our deep kiss and said   
  
"Naughty naughty girl, now I need to punish you" She taunted playfully, taking two of her fingers and rubbing them against my panties while resuming her passionate kisses.  
  
My feeble struggles bore no fruit as I wondered...why? Why is she doing this to me?? I was starting to feel...weird down below and that gave me a bit more energy to squirm with my legs which she seemed to notice  
  
"Oh good, it seems your pussy is taking a liking to my fingers, Yellow. Is this the first time you've gotten excited?" she said with lustful joy as she broke our kiss again  
  
"Ex-excited??" I said while panting, my face feeling flustered and hot, my cheeks a fiery red now. "No! I'm not, whatever that means"   
  
"You make for a terrible liar, Yellow" she playfully scolded. She got up from me and delicately pulled down and off my white panties with both of her thumbs before presenting them to me.  
  
"You're wet, how cute~" she looked at my panties before she continued "What a lovely little pussy you have too. I see you haven't hit puberty yet"  
  
She looked at my hairless..pussy she called it? closely before she closed her eyes and licked my pussy with her tongue that was coated in both our salivas. A thunderbolt of sensation tingled up my body and I felt myself breathe in deeply, a small moan escaping my lips. Wh-what was that? I asked myself.  
  
"You're so sensitive!" Nurse Joy said in pleasant surprise "I suppose that's to be expected if this is your first time...we're going to have a very fun night together"  
  
Nurse joy continued to lick at my pussy, each lick being a wave of sensation that clouded over me. I felt my pussy getting wetter and wetter as she continued to lick me. It felt so...strange being wet, but by now I had lost the strength...maybe the will to fight back as well.  
  
Her delicate, thorough tongue licked all over my pussy including at the top where I pee, which almost made me pass out at first. She then took a few fingers, spread my pussy open and she suddenly penetrated me with her soaking wet tongue.  
  
I let out a loud cry of shock...or was it pleasure? As I felt something penetrate my pussy for the first time. I breathed heavily, nearly overwhelmed by the sensation. Nurse Joy seemed to take pity on me and waited for a few seconds, her tongue sitting idly in my pussy before she slowly began to caress the insides of my pussy with her tongue.  
  
As her tongue dominated my pussy like it had my mouth, I felt something strange building up in me, like I really had to pee. I started to panic as Nurse Joy only increased the efforts of her tongue as my breath quickened to a furious pace before...  
  
"Aaaaaaah!!!" I let out a loud, enduring moan as I felt my juices pour out into Nurse Joys eagerly waiting mouth. Her tongue seemed to be craving it as she lapped up every last bit of my juices before swallowing it.   
  
"My my, Yellow, your juices are delicious...You're so young yet so much fun to play with"   
  
I slowly caught my breath before replying "A-are...we done...yet??"   
  
"Oh no no no, we have the whole night ahead of us" she says with pure delight in her voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
